lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Charlotte Lewis/Theories
From Lostpedia Theory Policy: "A theory is an attempt to explain a certain mystery using logic backed up with logically consistent observations and facts. Without supporting evidence, statements are merely speculation. Speculation is similar to theories except there are no facts or logic to back the theory up." - This is a theory page, not a speculation page. Speculation without supporting evidence can be deleted. To respond to a theory, use the discussion page. Feel free to add supporting evidence to an existing theory. Role in Naomi's group Charlotte was chosen by Abaddon to give her expertise on the Island ruins and the Temple Inhabitants social structure. The producers have mentioned in podcasts that they did not make a big distinction between archeology and cultural anthropology in terms of the actual discipline divide in academia so we should assume she has expertise in both ancient ruins/languages and modern social organization. Indeed, many universities (like Cambridge, for example) have merged Archeology and Anthropology in the same faculty. "You know what my mum would say about me marrying an American" referenced flash-sideways When Charlotte was dying in Daniel's arms, she muttered a bunch of things that we assumed were a result of her temporal confusion: "Turn it up, I love Geronimo Jackson" was one. "You know what my mum would say about me marrying an American" was another. Then she said she thought she remembered Daniel from her childhood, and said "I'm not allowed to have chocolate before dinner." These weren't temporal flashes. They were the same thing as "We can go Dutch"--her flashing between flash-sideways and our world as she was dying. It was the same flash-sideways we saw in season six, but thirty years earlier. She was recalling seeing Daniel when she was a little girl in the flash-sideways universe and Dharma was evacuating the Island. As Charlotte was dying, she mistook this for her past. But it was the same world in which Oceanic Flight 815 landed safely in Los Angeles after flying over the sunken Island. Charlotte, as well as Ben Linus, never returned to the island because right after they evacuated it was sunk by Jughead. And as an adult in the flash-sideways, sometime after our Losties had moved on in the church, she started a relationship with Daniel Widmore and eventually told him "You know what my mum would say about me marrying an American." --Sammerjammer 04:42, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Why Charlotte learned Korean * Charlotte was doing a dig in Korea and learned so she could communicate better. * Charlotte learned several languages fluently as part of her education as an anthropologist and also for her search for the Island, and one of them was Korean. Charlotte had few memories of the Island and these were used during her search for the Island. She somehow had knowledge of landmarks on the Island outside the Barracks, which she demonstrated when she told Locke and Sawyer to "look for the well." Most likely Charlotte herself never explored the island outside the Barracks, but one or both of her parents might have, and they may have sketched the ancient temple or taken photos of it that were stuck in her memory. (At least some in the DHARMA Initiative knew about the temple.) She suspected it was an ancient Buddhist temple. In 1977, Daniel asked young Charlotte if she knows Dr. Chang and she said she did; she remembered Dr. Chang's orders to evacuate and believed he was in charge of the Island. Dr. Chang may have been the only name she remembered from the Island, and she thought there was a possibility he was Korean (as Chang is a common Korean family name). One of her theories was that the Island was one of many belonging to North Korea, which is why her mother adamantly denied it ever existed and that they had ever been there, and lied about her being born in Essex. * When Charlotte was a child on the island, she knew a Korean guy who taught her Korean - a guy who was time traveling and knew that in her future she would know how to speak Korean. Was Charlotte really born on the island, and if so, when? The controversy over her stated birthdate is well known. It's likely this was a gaffe from the writers, who only later thought up the subplot of Daniel meeting young Charlotte on the island after traveling back in time when he warned her to leave and never come back, an encounter that would scare a young girl enough that she would remember it years later. (Note the casting call for the role of Charlotte was for a woman in her late 20s, and the part was originally offered to Kristen Bell, born in 1980). But presuming they originally intended for her to be born in 1970 or 1971, why did Ben state Charlotte was born in Essex, England in 1979, after The Incident caused Charlotte and her mother to be evacuated? Likely theories: * Ben's information was wrong as it came second-hand from Michael, who was not a professional investigator and was not exactly motivated to assist Ben in spying on the people on the Kahana, some of whom he had come to like. Since he couldn't just go around asking everyone for their full names and birthdates, he got the information from the captain's manifest quickly while pretending to be cleaning, and wrote it down wrong. * Charlotte said she was still looking for the place she was born. If she were actually born in Essex, this would not make sense. Charlotte had come across clues that she was not born in Essex, leading her to search for the real location of her birth. Charlotte was born on the Island, but was given a false birth registration at some point for the same reason her mother tried to make her think the Island never existed. * This could be the same reason Miles' mother refused to talk about his father and changed their last name from Chang, and why Dr. Chang never used his real name on any video recording, nor used the same name twice. They desperately wanted to obscure the existence of the Island, which they knew to have supernatural powers that could not be exposed without risking catastrophic results, along with the possibly unethical experiments (aka top secret projects) the DHARMA Initiative was conducting there using mysterious funding they received for their "research," which, unlike most respectable research, was not shared with the scientific community at large. * When Amy goes into labor early in 1977, the medical resident insisted that the DHARMA women "always deliver on the mainland" but does not say why, or which mainland he is referring to. The pregnant women leave only weeks prior to their due date, so the incident that caused pregnant women to die in their second trimester had not occurred yet. So why did they leave? The DHARMA facilities were equipped with what they needed for surgeries (as shown by Juliet getting everything she needed to perform Amy's C-section) and well-staffed with two doctors for a very small population of people who mysteriously experienced no illness. Unless the women showed symptoms of high-risk pregnancy, drugging pregnant women and sending them on a submarine journey in their third trimester would be much, much more dangerous than an island delivery at the DHARMA facilities, but it was a decision they made at some point. (Submarine travel can be extremely dangerous because of the oxygen levels, air pressure, and carcinogenic substances on board. Members of the U.S. Navy who serve even on non-nuclear submarines receive hazard pay because of the dangers.) The real reason the DHARMA Initiative insisted pregnant women deliver on the mainland was to provide legal birth certificates for the children that did not invite questions that would reveal the existence of the island.